Snakes Can Be Deadly
by CheroChero
Summary: Ayame Hattori, a young ninja must figure out a way to escape the plot Orochimaru has trapped her in. Joined by Naruto, and a mysterious Anbu Black Op, Ayame must figure out a way to protect the secret of her village.
1. Chapter 1 Escaping the Sound Village

"I don't understand why you put up with that brat, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose, "She is too kind for the Sound village and will not kill the simplest animal when we are training."

"I have not told you why I keep her have I? Well it's simple, I need her in order to read a scroll I stole."

"So you're using her?"

"Yes... Let me tell you the whole story. After I left the Akatsuki I heard about a jutsu that will prolong how long I can remain in a body. I had to get a hold of this jutsu, so I destroyed the brat's village to get it. After I killed everyone I figured out I needed a villager to read it! Lucky for me I head that brat crying over her parent's bodies. She was just what I needed to access the jutsu! I asked her to come with me so I could take care of her. She was frightened, which is natural. I told her that I would train her and find the person who killed everyone. The fool believed that I would kill who ever killed her family and happily accepted my invitation. So, I trained her and took care of her waiting until I'm sure she fully trust me." Orochimaru said.

He stood up from his chair and walked across the candle lit room. He opened a black chest and pulled out a large red scroll with the word, "Forbidden" on it.

"When the time is right Ayame Hattori will read the scroll to me and when I no longer need her..."

He picked up a kunai that was laying on the table and threw it at the picture of Ayame that was hanging on the wall. The kunai hit the picture of her right in the middle of her forehead.

That night around the dinner table Ayame was picking at her meal. Sasuke had joined them that night.

"Is something bothering you Ayame?" Kabuto asked her.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking..."

"Well don't think too hard, Ayame." Orochimaru said.

"I wont Orochimaru-sama."

"So, Sasuke what did you do today?" Orochimaru asked.

"I was bored and since you were to busy to help me train I taught Ayame, Chidori. For her first day at it she's pretty good. If she practices with me a few more time then she will be just as or better than me."

"I'm nowhere as good as you Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be so modest. I thought it was great how you taught me a bit of medical jutsu."

"Only how to help heal wounds faster..."

"A good thing to know." Kabuto stated.

"I'm sorry I was busy today. How about after dinner you and I get some training in, Sasuke?"

"Fine."

"Orochimaru-sama? May I be excused? I'm not feeling well..." Ayame said, "I may have over did it today in training..."

"Fine."

Ayame picked up her dished and left the room. After cleaning her dishes off she went to her room to think. She rolled out her mat and crawled under the covers staring at the ceiling thinking. The truth is she was fine from today's training, she just needed to be alone. A few minutes later Kabuto walked in. She sat up instantly.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you to make miso soup tomorrow night for dinner." Kabuto said, "You said you weren't feeling well. Want me to have a look?"

"Thanks Kabuto...But I think I just need to sleep."

"Ok...Feel better. Call me if you change your mind or need any medicine."

"Alright I will. Thanks..."

Kabuto nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him.

That was yesterday. Ayame Hattori was currently asleep in the sun under a tree clutching a large red scroll. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders, held back slightly by the sound village head band across her forehead. Her pale skin was starting to tan as she slept and her blue eyes closed twitching a little as the nightmares about the day before continued.

As she rested against the tree sleeping after a long night of making as much distance as possible, two figures approached. Both were from the Hidden Leaf Village, one with blonde hair, dressed in black and orange, the other much older with white hair.

"Pervy-Sage! That girl is from the Sound Village!" the blonde boy said.

"You're right...We should plan our capture of her to interrogate her...HEY! What are you doing?!"

Naruto started to shake Ayame.

"Hey! Wake up! Rise and shine!" Naruto shouted.

"Hnnnn? Sasuke-kun?...Tell Orochimaru-sama to make his own breakfast..." she mumbled turning her head.

"Sasuke? She said Sasuke! Where is he? Where is Sasuke?!" he said clutching onto her shoulders harder.

Ayame now had her eyes open to see Naruto right in her face. Her face turned bright red.

"KYAAAAA!!" she screamed, "Who are you and what are you doing in my face?!"

"Wha?" Naruto jumped back letting go of her shoulders, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"_A Leaf nin? ...Maybe I can trust them..." Ayame thought._

"I'm Ayame Hattori...Former Sound ninja..."

She pulled off her head band, took out a kunai and put a big scratch across the middle of her head band. She then put it back on around her head.

"Former?" Jiraiya questioned, "I'm Jiraiya! The Toad sage and one of the legendary Sannin(sp?)!"

"That's what he tells you, but really he's just a big perv..." Naruto added.

Ayame giggled.

"That's not true! Stop telling people that I'm a pervert!"

"But you are!"

"It's nice to meet you Jiraiya-sama. Orochimaru-sama would sometimes mention you and Tsunade-sama. Normally after, 'I hate'"

"So, now that we know each other's names...Why don't you tell us why you left the sound village?" Jiraiya asked.

"I should start from the beginning... When I was young my village was attacked and destroyed. I was the only survivor. Orochimaru-sama took me in and took care of me. He trained me in jutsu and Kabuto taught me medical jutsu. I thought he kind of cared about me...But it was all a lie...I found out he was using me...I came running in yesterday to tell him about the jutsu I just learned thinking he would be proud... He was talking to Kabuto so I stood outside the door and listened. They were talking about me...I found out he only kept me alive to read this..." She said holding up the red scroll, "He said only someone from my village can read it. I'm not sure what it does, but Orochimaru-sama killed my parents for it so it must be bad..."

"Orochimaru...That creep!" Naruto said scowling.

"Since Orochimaru wants the jutsu on the scroll and only I can read it, I and the scroll left..."

"You know once Orochimaru finds out that the scroll and you are gone he'll send someone after you.."Jiraiya said.

"I know...But I had to try to escape...I couldn't just sit there knowing at any time soon he would come and make me read it to him..."

"What?! Pervy-Sage! We've got to help her!"

"Of course we will, but we need to ask Tsunade what she thinks we should do with her."

"So? Will you come with us? Back to the Leaf Village?!"

"Sure... I have no where else to go."

She stood up, swung her backpack over her shoulder and held the scroll in her arms following the pair onto the road.

"Sweet! I can't wait to get home and show Sakura how much I've learned. Then we can go get Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? You know him?"

"Um... Yeah he's from my village and he was my teammate and best friend, but ended up leaving to get power from that creep Orochimaru. Sakura, my other teammate, and I are going to rescue him."

"Why? Sasuke seemed to like it there. He trained me when Orochimaru was to busy to work with us. He taught me chidori and I taught him a little bit of medical jutsu."

"Orochimaru is only using Sasuke... He's only making Sasuke stronger so he can take over his body, so he can stay immortal. I told Sasuke this, even though Orochimaru attacked our village he still left. I'm going to find him and bring him home even if I have to force him!"

"I can tell you where he is."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Naruto hugged Ayame. Her face turned red.

"Thank you!! You're the greatest Ayame!"

Early that morning at Orochimaru's layer.

Sasuke awoke that morning sore from training the night before. He crawled into the kitchen to see what Ayame cooked up for breakfast. There was no smell of food cooking and the kitchen was completely empty. Ayame's smiling face was not there to greet him with a plate full of food.

"No breakfast?..." Sasuke questioned sighing.

"_Ayame must be mad again..."_ he thought.

Last time Ayame was mad at one of them she refused make them food until who ever made her mad apologized. She only did this if it was Sasuke or Kabuto who made her mad. Even if she did that for Orochimaru he wouldn't apologize even if it meant no food. Sasuke always went out of his way to be extra nice to her so he would have all of his meals. Also, he knew how Ayame felt, having you family killed while you were helpless to stop it from happening.

Kabuto arrived on the scene stretching and yawning.

"No breakfast?" he asked Sasuke.

"Ayame must be mad at one of us again... We better go find her and apologize so we can eat..."

"I'll check her room..."

Kabuto left the kitchen and went to Ayame's room. He saw Ayame's sleeping mat laid out in the middle. The blanket fully covered the lump in the mat except a little bit of black hair sticking out.

"Ayame? Sasuke and I apologize for whatever we did. You can come out now and make us breakfast. We don't want Orochimaru angry this morning because breakfast was not made."

He pull back the covers to reveal a sleeping Ayame. He start to shake her to be surprised to see her pop into a puff of smoke.

"A clone? Dmn it!"

He hurried out of the room almost knocking Sasuke over.

"Sorry Sasuke. Ayame wasn't in her room did you find her?"

"No, she was in any of her regular hiding places."

"Let's go find her. I don't want to have to tell Orochimaru that she's missing."

"Right."

"_Why is Kabuto so concerned about Ayame? Last night he went to see if she was sick...What is Orochimaru planning for the poor girl?"_ Sasuke pondered.

They split up Sasuke in one direction and Kabuto in another. Then all of a sudden Orochimaru cried out.

"_What's wrong with the Drama Queen this time? I'll let Kabuto handle him... I'll keep looking for Ayame.."_ Sasuke thought.

Kabuto rushed to the aid of his master who burst through the door before Kabuto could open it.

"Where is it?!" He demanded.

"Where is what?!" Kabuto asked.

"My scroll! Someone stole it and I wont rest until I find out who!"

"...Would now be the best time to tell you that Ayame has gone missing?" Kabuto asked hesitantly.

"What?! That brat must have over heard our conversation about her and stole my scroll!" he said his voice full of anger,"Kabuto, I want you to find that brat! I want her alive and make sure she has the scroll with her! As soon as she reads me the scroll I'm going to personally kill and she _will_ read it to me!"

"Don't worry Lord Orochimaru, I'll find her. Where ever she is..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Leaf Village

Currently at the Hidden Leaf Village in Tsunade's office. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura and Ayame were gathered around a map of the area know as the Hidden Sound Village.

"If my calculations are correct, then Orochimaru-sama's layer is right about here." Ayame said pointing to a spot on the map,"Of course I couldn't be sure unless I made the trip myself."

"That is out of the question." Tsunade said.

"But Grandma Tsunade why can't she come?!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, if Ayame came with you she would be in constant danger. It would be safer if she stayed here in the village where we can protect her and the scroll." Jiraiya said.

"But Pervy-Sage!!" Naruto complained.

"No buts!" Tsunade said slamming her fist down, "Naruto, and Sakura I need to speak to you two alone. Jiraiya you can stay if you want. Shizune please show Ayame to her new home and around the village."

"Yes, ma'am!"

After being shown her new apartment, Ayame followed the young medical ninja around the village. While they walked a young woman with bleach blonde hair and dressed in purple approached them followed by two other girls.

"Hey Shizune! What's up?" Ino asked.

"Not much, I'm just showing Ayame Hattori around the village."

Ino turned her attention to Ayame and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Ino! This is Hinata and this is Ten Ten!" She said pointing to the two other girls, "We know all about you and how you are in danger! Don't worry though, Hinata, Ten Ten and I will take you shopping and get you some new clothes, so maybe you can blend in easier. Oh, and if you take off that head band it will be less obvious who you are and where you come from."

Ayame reach up her hand and covered her head band.

"Ummm... Blend in? Wait...How do you...?"

"Well, while you were talking to Lady Tsunade, Naruto told Shikamaru about you, who told Choji, who told Asuma, who told Kurenai, who told Kakashi, who told Gai, who told Lee, who told Neji, who told Hinata, who told Kiba, who told Shino, who told Ten Ten, who told me!" She replied gasping for air afterwards.

"...Wow...My head hurts..."

"Now enough chit chat! Let's go!" She said dragging Ayame away.

"But I uh..." Ayame said desperately looking at Shizune.

"Go on! You'll have fun!" Shizune encouraged.

"You look perfect!" Ino said with a smile.

"I look like you... Only with black hair..." Ayame said frowning.

"Exactly! By looking like the prettiest girl in the village, no on will recognize you!"

"Wont people notice when there are _two_ people who look like Ino?" Ten Ten questioned.

"I-I agree with Ten Ten..." Hinata said in her usual quite voice.

"I'd like to see you guys come up with a better idea!"

"Well I think that..." Ayame started to say.

"You should try this on!" Ten Ten said shoving clothes into Ayame's arms.

"Ok..."

They had been shopping for hours. Ayame wanted to leave. She had only purchased two pairs of pajamas and some food so far. The girls were determined to change Ayame's look.

When she came out of the changing room she look like Ten Ten only her outfit was blue.

"Perfect!" Ten Ten said.

"That's your outfit only in blue!" Ino said.

"Well at least she looks sorta different!"

"At least when she was dressed like me she had style!"

"Oh! You did not just diss my clothes!"

"Oh, I did!"

"Um...Guys?" Hinata mumbled.

"WHAT?!" They shouted together.

"I think that we should let Ayame decide what she wants to do... If she wore her old clothes Orochimaru might not expect that...I mean he's probably expecting her to change her appearance... Besides, I heard that the Anbu Black Ops are going to be watching her. There are at least three watching us now."

"Oooo! She's good! How do you know that?" Ayame asked.

"I used my Byakugan."

"Sweet!"

"Hinata is right..." Ino sighed.

"Yeah... What do you think you should do Ayame?" Ten Ten asked.

"These Anbu guys are pretty strong right?"

"Yeah..." Ino replied.

"Well, then I should be ok if I wear my own clothes."

"Ok."

Ayame went back into the changing room to get her clothes back on and return the clothes she tried on.

"Where to next?" She asked walking back to the group.

"Well, I guess we could-" Ino started to say.

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru said walking up to the group of girls.

"What do you want Shikamaru?!"

"You're Ayame aren't you?" he said turning to Ayame, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Yes, I'm Ayame Hattori. Pleased to meet you Shikamaru-kun."

"Yeah, well-"

"Don't ignore your teammate when she asks you a question!!" Ino shouted rapidly waving her arms, "What is you want?!"

"Don't shout...I was just about to tell you... Sheesh woman are such a drag..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well? Get on with it."

"As I was trying to say, the Hokage wants to see you Ayame and she asked me to escort you."

"Why does she want to see Ayame?" Hinata asked.

"Who knows...I'm just suppost to find her and escort her there."

"You to should, go then. You wouldn't want to keep Lady Hokage waiting."

"I'll take your stuff to your house for you, Ayame." Ino said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys around! I had a great time shopping with you." Ayame said smiling.

She turn away from the group of girls and followed Shikamaru.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm sorry...

"It's not your fault. I was ordered to do this by the Hokage and whatever she says goes."

A few minutes later they arrived. Ayame knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted from inside.

Ayame opened the door and walked in followed by Shikamaru.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you may leave."

Shikamaru bowed and left the room.

"So, did you enjoy your tour around the village?"

"Yes. This is a wonderful village and I'm very grateful."

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, let's get down to business. If you are going to stay here, you should probably try to blend in a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Really, I want you to trade in your Sound head band in for a Leaf one. So, I'm going to test your skills"

"Ok...But..."

Her face turned red.

"What is it?"

"I mainly only know medical jutsu...But don't worry! I do know the basic stuff and chidori."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to be a medical ninja myself. Show me what you've got."

"Ok."

After showing Tsunade all her regular jutsu (like clones and substitution) it was time to show her Chidori.

* * *

"Ok! I think I got it this time!" Ayame said excitedly.

She moved her hand in rapid hand motions and held her right hand down.

"Chidori!"

Chakara started to form in her hand chirping and twisting around. She ran towards a large bolder and hit it with her hand causing it to shatter. The chakara then stopped.

"I did it!"she said jumping up in the air pumping her fist.

"Nice job." Sasuke said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Ayame took a deep breath. She moved her hands in that familiar series of motions and held her hand down.

"Chidori."

She aloud the chakara to form in her hand, she held it for a few seconds and let the chakara then fizzle out.

"Nice." Tsunade complimented.

"Thanks...But I'm almost out of chakara and will not be about to show you any medical jutsu..."

Tsunade handed her a pill.

"This will replenish your chakara long enough for you to show me your medical jutsu."

Ayame rolled the pill in her hand. She put it in her mouth and swallowed. Her strength returned almost immediately.

After showing her the basic medical jutsu with animals it was time for the human test.

Tsunade pulled out a kunai.

* * *

"Here," Kabuto said handing Ayame a kunai.

"What am I suppost to do with this?" she asked.

"I want you to cut yourself with it, fairly deep. Then I want you to heal yourself."

"Why?"

"I've learned that people learn medical jutsu better when it's preformed on themselves."

"Ok..."

"If you cannot do I'll be here to finish the healing job for you."

She grasped onto the kunai and held it against her left arm, closed her eyes and cut. The pain came instantly, causing her to gasp out in pain and surprise. She became pale as she pulled the kunai dripping with her blood away from her arm. Blood slowly poured out of the gash. Her eyes grew wide and she started to shake, causing the kunai to fall from her hand, clanging as it hit the ground.

"Ayame, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath, let it out and summon the chakara to you hand like we practiced."

She did as he said. She took a deep breath, let it out and summoned the chakara to her right hand. She brought it to the wound and started to heal it. A few minutes later the cut was gone leaving a small scar in it's place.

"You need to practice more. With a real patient you cannot leave any scars."

* * *

Ayame fingered the scar on her arm. She closed her eyes and held out her right hand waiting for the cold metal of the kunai to be placed in her hand. When the cold didn't come she opened her eyes to see Tsunade cutting her own arm.

"What are you doing Tsunade-Sama?!"

"That scar on your arm is from when you first worked on healing humans correct? Well, I don't agree with Kabuto's methods. Sure it may be better to work on yourself, but it puts more stress on the students and can traumatize them. Normally if someone is hurt and in the infirmary I would take my student or students down to work on them. Lately though, it seems my ninjas have been more careful. Which is a good thing. So, you'll have to work with me." She said grinning.

Ayame took a deep breath, sent chakara to her hand. It glowed bright with chakara as she raised her hand and placed it over Tsunade's arm, healing the cut almost instantly. She had improved much since her first time, leaving the skin scar free. She moved her hand away and stopped the flow of chakara.

Tsunade looked at her and felt it, making sure it had healed all the way.

"I'm impressed. I officially give you permission to act as a Leaf "

She tossed Ayame a Leaf ninja headband.

"Thanks..." she said as she caught it. She examined it and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's just that..."

"What?"

"It's blue."

"So?"

"Blue doesn't go with my purple outfit! Why else would the Sound Village headbands be purple?"

"Because Orochimaru like purple?"

"...Well yes, but it's because he told me I could choose what ever color I wanted for the Sound Village, so I choose purple. Plus, Kabuto looks nice in purple."

"Well that's too bad, because here they are blue. So, just wear it!!"

"...Fine...Thanks for all the trouble..." She said bowing.

"You're welcome. You may go."

Ayame waved and walked out the door only to be ambushed!

"Ayame!" Naruto said happily ambushing her with a hug.

When he backed away he noticed the headband in her hand.

"You're a Leaf ninja now? Cool!"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru told me you were here, so I came to walk you home!"

"Thank you."

They left the building and started walking down the road.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"The two years I was with Sasuke were kinda nice... I finally had someone who had gone threw the same thing has me. His family being killed off and my village being killed off." She started to wipe tears out of her eyes, "Please Naruto-kun...When you see Sasuke...Can you ask him if he misses me? Even a little? Because I miss him..."

"Ayame..."

"Heh...Look at me. I'm a mess..." she said giggling and smiling slightly, "I must be more tired than I thought."

Naruto gathered her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Everything I once knew is a lie!" She sobbed.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun. You're a great friend."

"It's no trouble at all. Tomorrow I have a training exercise, but afterwards if you want maybe we can hang out...Maybe get some ramen?"

"I'd like that."

"See you then. Well, goodnight Ayame."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of the paper work that was stacked on her desk. It had been a long day. She now not only had to deal with the Sasuke issue and the Akatsuki, but now she had this scroll and Ayame to worry about. She had assigned Anbu Black Ops to watch her at all times, to make sure she wasn't kidnapped. The main thing was that the girl and the scroll were separated and Orochimaru couldn't complete his plan without both.

She now had the task of putting the scroll in a safe place. She drank a glass of sake and thought.

"Where would be the best place to hide the scroll..."

She knew it had to be near her and in a place no one would think of. It had to be good... She drank another glass. With Shizune? No...It would cause the girl too much worry.

She drank another glass. How 'bout in a safe? No...That's too obvious. Tsunade finished off the bottle.

No one told her that she would get this much stress when she took on the job of Hokage...She thought as she went for another bottle. Wait, she got it. The perfect spot no one would think of, it was close to her and it was a place no one would ever think too look. Yes, Tsunade was a genius. She picked up the scroll and walked out of her office.

Early the next morning before the sun rose Ayame climbed up the highest tree in the Leaf Village located near the gate. She climbed up fairly high and sat on a branch, leaning against the trunk. Ayame wanted to watch the sun rise over the trees, but ended up nodding off.

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her.

"Hey! Hattori-san!"?? said.

"Hnnn??" She muttered opening her eyes to see a person with a white and red tiger mask. He had strands of light brown hair hanging over the mask and was dressed in a grey uniform.

Before she could scream or react in anyway the guy covered her mouth with one hand and with his other held his pointer finger in front of the mouth area of his mask

"Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a member of the Anbu Black Ops." he whispered.

He removed his hand from her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

He put his hand back over her mouth muffling the rest of her words.

"Please lower your voice. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to remove my hand and I want you to whisper. Ok?"

She nodded again. He removed his hand.

"What are you doing?" She demanded in a whisper.

"As you may or may not know, Lady Tsunade asked us to watch you. Well, we saw you leave your house this morning and followed you. After you climbed the tree we decided it wasn't the best place for you to be. You shouldn't hang out around the gate, especially when it's still dark. Anyways, when you fell asleep_ I_ was elected to wake you up and tell you to got home."

"A slightly peeved Ayame nodded and said, "...Fine. I'll go home. You Abu guys are sooo annoying..."

"Hey, we're protecting you from Orochimaru. You should be grateful!"

"Protecting me? I'll thank you once you actually save me!"

She shifted her weight to one side causing herself to become unbalanced. She fell from the branch she was precariously perched on. She screamed. The Anbu jumped into action catching her.

"I think some thanks are in order." he teased setting her down.

"...Thanks..."

"By the way, I'm Rai Kabau, if you ever need me or you just want to talk, call out my name. I have the morning shift so, anywhere between sunrise and sunset I'll be there."

"Thanks..."

"We should go Hattori-san."

"Ok. Oh, and stop calling me Hattori-san. Call me Ayame."

"If you insist Ayame-san."

"...It's a start..."

"Do you have something wrong with the honorfic san or something?"

"I feel it's too formal. If you're going to be with me all this time then you need to be less formal."

"Ayame-chan?"

"That's better!"

He laughed.

"I should take you home now."

"I guess..."

They started towards Ayame's apartment.

"So, Rai-kun...how old are you?"

"16."

"I'm 15."

"I know."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I read your file."

"Oh..."

A few minutes later they arrived at Ayame's apartment.

"Ayame-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"From now on whenever you go out you should have someone with you. If you need someone and cannot find anyone ask for one of us, we'll go with you."

"Why?"

"We're watching you, but if someone were to get right next to you to attack, then we wouldn't be able to react fast enough, since we are suppost to be hidden. If you have for example, Naruto with you, he could react instantly."

"Oh... Ok..."

* * *

A few minutes earlier when Ayame had fallen asleep in the tree, Kabuto was on his way to the village and was almost there. He could see the gate from where he was. He had received a tip that a young lady with black hair was traveling with two Leaf ninjas. One was old with white hair and the other younger with blonde hair and in an obnoxious orange and black outfit. The younger one had to be Naruto, which meant the older one was Jiriaya. Which meant somehow Ayame had met up with them and must be at the Leaf Village.

Kabuto stopped. Something shiny caught his eye and was glinting from a tree near the gate. He couldn't tell what it was from the ground, so he climbed a tree up to equal height as the shine. He stopped to see what it was.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There was Ayame in that tree asleep and alone. The shine was coming off her new Leaf headband. It was perfect, he could grab the girl now and then get her to tell him where the scroll is. If he was lucky he would be back to Orochimaru by sunrise tomorrow!

His luck then ran out as an Anbu Black Op officer approached her. He would have to wait and plan, Obviously Tsunade had planned the brat's protection well. With the Anbu Black Ops guarding her, she would be almost untouchable. Almost...It was time to Kabuto to use his old Anbu Black Ops disguise.


	3. Chapter 3 An Approching Darkness

When Ayame got home there were two notes on her door. One was from Naruto and the other from Ino.

"Ayame-

I stopped by on my way to training to see you, but you were out. Meet me at Ichiraku's(sp?) Ramen shop around 7pm. I'll pay for dinner. (They have the BEST Ramen!) See you there!

-Naruto"

"Ayame!

If you're not busy come on down and train with us! I'll sent Shikamaru over to walk you there around 7:30am.

-Ino

P.S. I saw Naruto asked you out for dinner. Are you dating him? Give me all the details!"

"Well, it's not like she gave me much of a choice..." she sighed.

After getting her gear together she sat in her small kitchen area to wait for Shikamaru. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She opened the door.

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun! Let's go!"

* * *

"Show me what you've got Ayame!" Asuma said.

"Alright! Be prepared for my special jutsu!"

She did three hand signs while building chakara in her mouth. She pulled out a whistle and blew. The shrill sound sliced threw the air into Asuma's ears causing Asuma's body to freeze up.

"What the?! I can't move!" Asuma exclaimed.

"I would hope so or else my jutsu would not have worked! I created this jutsu so I could escape from enemies. Sometimes I'd use it to escape a lesson. Kabuto taught me how to change my chakara so if I touch someone the muscle will become paralyzed. I changed it so I send all the chakara to my and send it out threw sound waves into your ears. If I used it to it's full strength you would have blacked out. It's wear off soon."

"Why didn't it affect anyone else?"

Shikamaru pulled a pair of earplugs out of his ears.

"I thought it would be funny to see how you reacted to this jutsu, so I gave everyone a pair." Shikamaru said.

"Very funny... As soon as I can move, how 'bout I work with Choji next?"

"Ok!" The overweight nin said placing his bag of chips to the side.

Ayame sat down on a large rock next to Ino and thought about Rai.

"_He seemed so nice..." she thought, "I wonder what his face looks like."_

"So, Ayame? What's up?"

"Well... I met this guy ok? His name is Rai and he's an Anbu Black Op. I think I really like him."

"Ooooo! Is he cute?"

"I don't know... He was wearing a mask, but he seemed really nice and he's only a year older than me."

"This is exciting! Wait! What about Naruto? I thought you two had a thing!"

"Me and Naruto? No way! We're just friends. I think he just feels obligated to watch out for me, since he found me and I told him where Sasuke is."

After the training session was over Ino told Ayame she would walk to the ramen shop with her.

"Tomorrow you have to train with us again!" Ino exclaimed grasping Ayame's hands.

"Well, I-"

"I'll come by tomorrow around 7:30 to walk you there." She said letting go of Ayame's hands, "Well, I'll see you then! Bye!"

With a wave and a large grin the bleach blonde girl was off leaving Ayame alone at the shop. She sat down on a stool and waited for Naruto.

"Can I help you?" the young lady working asked.

"Oh. No thanks, not right now. I'm waiting for someone."

"Is it your date?"

"No! We're just friends!" Ayame said blushing.

"Right... Who is he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki... I'm just meeting him here cause I'm new and he offered to buy me dinner."

"Uh huh... Well Naruto's a nice guy I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"He always comes when there is fresh ramen around..." she muttered.

"What was that?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing! If you change your mind just ask!"

A few minutes went by and Naruto had not arrived.

"_He's just late. His sensei is just holding him behind to train a bit more..." she thought._

10 minutes later he still had not arrived.

'It's on the house. You need it." the lady said placing a bowl of chicken ramen in front of Ayame.

"Thanks..." she said.

With a dismayed "Itadakimasu" she broke apart her chopsticks and started to eat. She then heard someone walk in.

"_Naruto?!" she thought hopefully. _

"I thought maybe you could use some company." ?? said.

She look over her shoulder to see Rai.

"Oh, it's you Rai-kun... I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

"I wasn't really asking if you _wanted_ my company. I'm starving and ramen sounds really good right now. One bowl of beef ramen please."

A few minutes later a bowl of beef ramen was placed in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" he said breaking his chopsticks apart. He then started to reach for his mask.

"Rai! What do you think you are doing?" ?? said.

"I was about to eat..." he said turning to face an Anbu guy with a purple and white bird like mask.

"You know you're not suppost to take off your mask during a mission. You could really get in trouble for doing that."

"It's ok. If we're going to be watching Ayame-chan for a while we might as well let her get to know us a bit, then maybe she'll trust us more."

"I think you're getting a little attached to he calling her by her first name. This is only a mission and you cannot get attached."

"Um... Excuse me? I asked him to call me by my first name and what does it matter if he takes off his mask? He's hungry let the poor guy eat!"

"Thanks Ayame-chan..."

"I'm warning you Rai...Don't get too close to her..."

The guy then left.

"Don't worry he's always like that."

"I hope you wont get in trouble because of me..."

"I'll be ok. Now let's eat!"

He pulled off his mask to reveal a slightly pale face (from wearing a mask) with a dazzling smile and gorgeous green eyes.

Ayame's face turned bright red.

"Are you ok? You're not coming down with a fever are you?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead.

That only made it worse. She pulled her head away and stuffed her mouth full with ramen.

"I'm fine! Really!" she said her word muffled with food.

Rai laughed at this.

After eating in silence for a while Rai decided he wanted to get to know Ayame a little better.

"Um... Ayame-chan? What are some things you like?"

"Well, I like animals, and practicing my medical jutsu. I love flowers!"

"Really? What's your favorite? My sister has a large garden. Maybe you could come see it sometime."

"I just love daisies!"

"That's great. So, do you like it here?"

"Yeah. It's really nice. I've made friends and I feel so free. Not like when I was at the Sound Village...But now I'm here so the past doesn't matter anymore."

"Ayame-chan I-"

"Excuse me?" ?? inquired.

They turned to see a guy with a bowl cut and bug eyes dressed in green spandex.

"Are you Ayame Hattori?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"I am Rock Lee and I have a message for you from Naruto."

"Ok. Let's here it."

"He wanted me to let you know that he's sorry he couldn't make it, but he was sent on a mission. My team is going as back up, but when we get back I'd love to get to know you better."

"That would be nice..."

"See you later!"

He ran off into the night.

"That was weird..."

After finishing dinner Rai walked Ayame home.

"Goodnight Rai-kun."

"Sleep tight Ayame-chan."

Rai put his mask on and left Ayame standing at her door.

* * *

Rai awoke early that next day. He had to get up early to switch places with one of the other Anbus watching Ayame. He walked into the kitchen to see that his sister was already making breakfast.

"Kiko-chan, you didn't have to wake up early to make breakfast." he told his little sister.

"It's ok. I wanted to. Now sit down and eat."

His sister, Tsukiko, was beautiful, with brown hair like his, but she had their mother's deep purple eyes. She was three years younger than him and had only just joined a ninja team not long ago.

"Kiko-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any daisies growing in your garden?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I met this girl and her favorite flowers are daisies."

"Oh! I'll go pick you a bunch! What colors? I have all sorts."

"Purple."

"Ok!"

A few minutes later Rai had finished eating and Tsukiko had returned with a bouquet of dark purple and light purple daisies. She haded the bundle to Rai.

"Thanks. See you when I get home."

He hugged his sister and walked out the door. A figure dressed in black was standing outside of his door.

"Who are you?" Rai demanded.

A low eerie laugh came from the figure as it disappeared. The next thing Rai new was that he felt a prick on his neck and instantly Rai fell to the ground.

"Give my regards to Tsunade and don't worry Ayame is in good hands now." the figure said laughing before Rai passed out.

BUM BUM BUM!! More later


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped! Part 1

Author's Note: I'm going to be gone until next week, so I wont be able to update for a while. I wanted to let you guys have a chapter to read while I'm gone, so I apologize for the shortness of it. BTW check my profile out for pictures for both of my fan fic. I will add more every once in a while so keep checking. I'll try to tell you here. Enjoy!

Meanwhile Ayame awoke and decided to go for a walk before Ino came to get her. She headed out the door and stopped remembering what Rai told her.

"Rai-kun? You there?" she asked loudly, "I want to go for a walk."

Almost instantly Rai showed up. He was wearing his mask, but today his hair was pushed back and covered by a black cloak.

"What's with the weird outfit?" Ayame asked.

When she didn't get a reply she frowned.

"Rai-kun? Did I get you in trouble? ...I'm sorry..."

She started walking, and Rai followed behind. A few minutes later Rai grabbed a hold of her hand. Ayame blushed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He motion for her to come and pulled her along. He started to go faster.

"Slow down Rai-kun!"

A few minutes later he stopped causing her to run into him. She muttered an apology and looked up seeing where they were.

"What are we doing by the gate? You said I wasn't allowed to go near it."

The gate at the moment was open and Rai started to drag Ayame towards it.

"Rai-kun! What are you doing?! Stop! RAI!" she screamed.

He stopped and turned to face her. She closed her eyes and slapped him across the face forgetting about the mask that he wore. The mask fell off, but before Ayame could see Rai's face he turned away from her picked up the mask and moved away. As he slipped the mask back on Ayame swore she saw something glint from behind his mask. He turned to face her once again. This time she really studied his mask covered face.

"_Wait..." She thought, "Rai's mask has three strips on each side...this one has only one!"_

"You're not Rai!" she exclaimed.

An eerie laugh escaped from behind the mask as the figure removed the mask. Ayame gasped.

"Kabuto!" she cried.

"It took you long enough to figure it out, Ayame."

"What- What did you do to Rai?!"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just...sleeping."

"You better not have hurt him!"

"It's time to go home Ayame. Lord Orochimaru misses you very much."

"I'll never go back!" She spat making three hand signs.

She gathered chakara in her mouth and started to pull her whistle out of her kunai holster. Kabuto vanished and reappeared behind her.

"You may say you wont go back, but I'm not giving you a choice. I know all of your tricks Ayame." he said pressing a pressure point on her neck. Ayame collapsed instantly and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She had soo much paper work to do. She was also worried about Team Kakashi. It was their first mission in two years and they were up against the Akatsuki.

"_Naruto and Sakura will be fine. Kakashi is with them and they have Team Gai (Guy?) For backup. So, I need to stop worrying." She thought. _

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed rushing into the office.

"What is it Shizune? I have a lot of paper work."

"Almost all of the Anbu Black Ops watching Ayame Hattori have turned up dead. The few that survived are seriously hurt!"

"What?! Who was the cause of it?"

"We asked one and he said Rai Kabau did it, but then we got a call from Rai's sister saying she found Rai on their door step knocked out cold."

"Where do you need me?"

"You need to go to Rai. It seems he's been poisoned, but we cannot identify the poison."

"Before I go I need you to bring Ayame here."

"Uh...We can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"It seems no one has seen Ayame since last night. Ino went by this morning to pick her up for training, but Ayame was missing. There was a note that told Ino that she went for a walk with Rai and would be back soon. But as we know Rai is here..."

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"Gather up any high ranked ninjas you can, fan out and find Ayame! I have to go get the scroll."

"Alright. Where did you hide it?"

"In the one place no one would think of!"

"It's not in an extremely obvious place, like under your bed is it?"

"...No! I would never put it there! ...It's in my closet."

"Lady Tsunade!!"

"What?!"

"Where you drinking sake when you hid it?"

"...Maybe..."

"We'll discuss your drinking habits later..."


	5. Chapter 5 Dreaming of the Past

_I have returned! Yayness. lol Well here you go!!_

Ayame was dreaming. Dreaming of a time that seem so, distant now.

5 year old Ayame was sitting on a large rock in her back yard, swinging her bare feet back in forth in the small pond. She was dressed in a pink dress and was grinning as a young woman in her late twenties with black hair and green eyes pulled her hair back into pigtails with pink ribbons. The lady was dressed in a purple tank top and skirt, smiling at her little girl.

"Mommy?" Ayame asked.

"What is it Ayame-chan?"

"My first day of school is tomorrow. Are you going to walk me there?"

"Only if you want to. I bet if you asked him, your dad would come too."

"I want him to come, but doesn't he have to work?"

"I'm sure he can come."

Akina Hattori pulled the pink bows tight so they wouldn't fall out.

"I'm home!"?? said.

"Daddy's home!!" The little girl cried quickly putting her shoes on.

She ran up to the house, removed her shoes and ran to greet her father at the front door.

"Where are my two beautiful ladies?" he asked as she bounded around the corner.

Train Hattori embraced his daughter as she ran into his arms. He held her out and spun her around causing her to laugh with glee. He brought her back in safely into his arms and held her close.

Train was the one who gave Ayame her deep blue eyes, but he didn't give her his dark brown hair that he liked to keep short. He was in his early thirties and cared about his daughter and wife more than anything else. He was dressed in purple as well.

Purple was the Hattori clan's color and when a child graduated from both normal school and ninja school, they adopted the color purple as their own. In the

Sorottazousho village there were two main clans, the Hattori clan and the Kaku clan. Both of these clans were filled with ninjas who protected the village. The two clans never really got along, but they had peace because of how hard Ayame's father as the leader of the village worked to keep the peace. These two clans have the ability to write messages that only someone from either clan could read. Ayame didn't know how this worked, but she only knew that it happened and when she finally went to ninja school she would learn how to write and read these messages.

Ayame was happy.

That night she was tucked into bed and given goodnight kisses.

"But I can't sleep. I'm too excited about school!" she told her parents.

"It'll come faster if you sleep." her mother told her.

"Yeah, besides if you don't sleep some monster who takes sweet little girls when they aren't sleeping will come and take you away. Then your mother and I will be very sad..." he father teased.

"Monster?!"

"Don't scare her!" Akina said smacking her husband for his stupidity.

Akina pushed Ayame's lose hair out of her face and started to hum an old lullaby. Ayame's eye lids grew heavy as sleep overcame her. Before she drifted off she heard her parents say goodnight and that they love her.

When Ayame was young she was a sound sleeper, but this night something woke her up. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had to find out.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she called out.

Not getting a reply her thoughts flew back to the monster her father mentioned . What if he forgot to tell her that the monster liked to eat mommy's and daddy's?! She crawled out of bed dressed in pink pj's. She crept out into the hallway and wondered around the emtpy house. Where where her parents?!

She put on her shoes and left the house. Outside it was eerily quiet. She walked around for a bit before stepping in something. She looked down to see that she was standing in a pool of crimson blood. Inches away lied the candy shop keeper who gave Ayame freebies when her mother wasn't looking. Ayame covered her mouth to prevent the scream that formed on her lips from escaping.

Now she was worried. Her parents were nowhere to be found. As she continued to search she found more and more dead bodies of people she grew up knowing. Not only adults, but some of her best friends. Tears started to well in her eyes as she realized everyone in her village was gone. But that couldn't mean her parents where gone too...Could it? She ran to the last place she could think of. The village leader's building. Her father worked there and she knew some of the village's most important documents where there.

In front of the old building were two figures lying right next to one another holding hands. She couldn't hold back the scream this time as she saw her parent's lying there dead. She ran over to their bodies, tears pouring down her face. She fell to her knees and started to shake.

Her family, and friends! All gone! All the happiness she had, and looking forward to school seemed like a distant memory now.

A shadow towered over her. She gasped. The monster had returned and was going to either kill her or take her away. She slowly turned to see Orochimaru standing over her, leaning on a large red scroll. The scroll that caused all of Ayame's troubles.

"It's such a shame that I couldn't make it in time to help. I could have saved them."

Ayame was shaking in fear now. Could she trust him? There was something not quite right about him. She could feel it. How could she be sure he wasn't the monster here to take her away.

"Mister..."She said choosing her words carefully, "What should I do? Where do I go?"

"Well, my dear, you could come and stay with me."

She hesitated.

"I'm a ninja, I'll train you and I'll try to track down whoever did this." he said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

She had nowhere else to go, she was desperate.

"Ok..."

"I'm Orochimaru."

"I'm Ayame Hattori."

"Well then, Ayame shall we go?" he asked reaching out his free hand shifting his weight.

"'Kay..." she said grasping onto his white hand.

Other memories flashed in her mind. From meeting Naruto to training with Ino to meeting Rai. Rai catching her, Rai teasing her, and taking off his mask and smiling at her.

Rai and all her friends vanished. All that was left was Orochimaru laughing.

"When the time is right Ayame Hattori will read the scroll to me and when I no longer need her..."

He picked up a kunai that was laying on the table and threw it at Ayame.

His chilling laugh surrounded her as she slipped into darkness.

She woke up screaming realizing then that the nightmare wasn't over yet.

She found out her hands and feet were tied. She was leaning up against a tree.

_Thanks Devyn for the help with the name of Ayame's father!!_


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped! Part 2

Ayame found out her hands and feet were tied. She was leaning up against a tree. Kabuto was sitting in front of her reading a map. Ayame struggled against her ropes to see if she could possibly escape. The ropes binding her got tighter causing her to gasp in pain.

"The more you struggle," Kabuto said not taking his eyes off the map, "The tighter the ropes will get."

She glared at him.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Ayame's face turned red.

"Yelling out for your parents, worrying about some monster and about how you had no where else to go. Then you started to talk about the leaf ninjas and talked about Rai a lot. You were screaming when you woke up."

Ayame said nothing.

Kabuto looked up from the map, got up and walked over to Ayame and leaned in real close to her face.

"So, Ayame... Where is it?"

"Where's what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"The scroll!"

"Oh! Like I'd ever tell you!" she said spitting in his face.

He whipped off his face.

"You little brat!" he shouted slapping her across the face, leaving a red hand print on her right cheek, "I tired being nice at first by just asking, but I see I'll have to go to more drastic measures."

Ayame rolled her eyes.

Kabuto pulled out a small vile filled with a black, lumpy liquid like substance.

"What the heck is that?!"

He grinned as he uncorked the vile. What happened next happened so fast Ayame had no idea what hit her. Kabuto knocked her over onto her back and held her nose, forcing her mouth to open. He poured the substance in her mouth and forced her to swallow. Ayame choked and coughed as the lumpy liquid slid down her throat. It tasted horrible!

After Kabuto was sure all the black stuff was gone he sat her back up against the tree.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A fast acting truth serum I created. If I ask you a question you have to answer it truthfully." he said grinning at his proud achievement, "For example: What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

__

"Darn it!" she thought, " There's no getting around this..."

"It's already working. Where's the scroll?"

__

"There has to be someway out of this..."

Ayame then noticed a scroll sitting by Kabuto's map.

"By your map." she answered.

Kabuto turned around to see the small scroll sitting by his map.

__

"I guess I'll have to be more specific..." Kabuto thought.

"Where is Lord Orochimaru's red scroll that you stole from him?"

"I didn't steal it. It belonged to my village, and as the only survivor the scroll belongs to me."

"Ok, where is the red scroll that belongs to you that Orochimaru took from your village that you took with you to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

__

"Crap... There's no getting around this very specific question..."

She bit her lips hard, trying not to let the words escape her mouth. She bit harder causing her lips to start to bleed. She couldn't take it any longer, the pain of trying to stop the inevitable was too much. The words spilled out of her mouth.

"Tsunade-sama has it!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"Where did Tsunade put your red scroll?"

"I don't know... She took it and put it in a safe place."

"A safe place huh? Well now that I know who has the scroll it wont be to hard to figure out where it is..."

__

"I'll need to be in two places at once." Kabuto thought.

"Clone jutsu!"

* * *

After getting the scroll out of her closet, Tsunade rushed to the medical center to try to find a cure to Rai's poison. After hard research and a lot of sweat she had created a cure. She walked into Rai's room to give him the antidote. She gave the unconscious anbu the medicine and waited.

* * *

Rai was in a bit of pain. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. What was he doing... He got Ayame flowers, walked out the door, saw a figure, was pricked and heard a voice that told her Ayame was in good hands... Ayame... She was in trouble!

Rai's eyes finally sprung open as he sat up quickly.

"Ayame!" he shouted.

He then took in where he was, he was in the hospital and Lady Hokage was there looking at him with a worried expression.

"Lady Hokage? W-what am I doing here?" he asked.

"You were found unconscious this morning, poisoned."

"I remember. Lady Hokage, Ayame's in danger! This cloaked man was at my door step this morning, last thing I remember was him saying, 'Give my regards to Tsunade and don't worry Ayame's in good hands now.' Lady Hokage, I need to check on Ayame. I want, no I _need_ to see if she's safe."

"Rai, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ayame has been missing since this morning."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, "I have to go find her. I need to make sure she's safe. Lady Hokage, I think I'm in love with this girl."

"No, you need to stay here and rest. You just nearly died!"

"But-"

"No buts! ...Rai I understand how you feel, really I do, but we have a whole group of people out searching for Ayame and your main priority is to get better. Besides as long as we have the scroll, Orochimaru cannot touch her. He needs her to read the scroll to him. Now you get some rest."

As soon as Tsunade left, Rai got out of bed and gathered his gear. He made his bed and left his anbu mask sitting on top of it. He wouldn't need his mask for this mission. He climbed out the window and raced off to find Ayame.

After Tsunade left the room, she sighed leaning against the door. She did all she could to keep him there, she couldn't stop him. She did know how he feels about Ayame, it's how she felt about Dan and she knew how horrible it was to lose him and she didn't want anyone else to go through that.

She went back to her office and collapsed into her chair. She lifted the large red scroll with the word forbidden on it off her desk. Who could believe one scroll could cause so much trouble.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The door opened and Jiraiya walked in.

"Using the door? That's so unlike you Jiraiya."

"We'll I decided tp try something different." he said grinning.

"So, what's going on?"

"I just came by to make sure the scroll is still safe."

"It is. I have it right here." she said holding it up for him to see.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and removed the scroll from her hand.

"So, Jiraiya... How's your research coming?"

"It's going well. Very well indeed."

"Oh, well that's good. Maybe next time I can go with you and help."

"Sure. That would be great."

Tsunade threw a throwing star at him.

"Ok! Who are you?!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about? I'm Jiraiya! Your old teammate, one of the legendary sannin! You know the Toad Sage!"

"Your not Jiraiya."

"Yes I am! Tsunade, how can I prove myself?"

"If you are Jiraiya what do you research?"

"You got me." he said transforming back into his original form, "I thought my disguise was pretty good."

"Kabuto. Set that scroll down."

She threw a kunai at him, hitting his shoulder. Kabuto vanished into thin air causing the scroll to hit the floor.

"A clone?"

Tsunade rushed around her desk to retrieve the scroll, in all the confusion she didn't hear someone enter through the window. Tsunade crumpled to the ground inches away from the scroll. She reached her arm out to grab it, but came up short. Before she blacked out she saw a pair of purple shoe walk over to the scroll.

More later. .


	7. Chapter 7 A failed Attempt at Escape

Ayame felt sick as she was jostled about as Kabuto leaped from tree to tree.

"Kabuto-kun..."

"What?"

"I think my breakfast is returning. Can we please stop..."

"No."

"You better stop unless you want my breakfast all over you..."

Her face turned a funky shade of green.

"Fine..."

He stopped and set Ayame on the branch he was standing on and held back her hair as she released her breakfast into the forest below.

"Better?"

"Much..."

He tossed her back over his shoulder and continued on. Ayame could feel the vomit slowly drying on her lips. She didn't dare lick it off, for she feared the taste would cause her to barf again.

A while later the sun was starting to set and they were approaching a small shack. Kabuto walked over to it and tossed Ayame inside.

A few minutes later he returned with a wet rag and whipped off the dried vomit from her lips.

He then opened a package he had been carrying to reveal five onigiri. As he ate Ayame's stomach growled. Her stomach was completely empty ever since she got sick.

"Here." he said shoving one into her mouth.

She took a bite. He held it for her while she chewed..

"I can't have you starving before we get there. I don't know if Orochimaru will want to feed you or not. So, this might be your last meal for a while."

She took another bite.

After they ate Kabuto went to sleep. Ayame couldn't sleep. She tried again to get out of the binding holding her, only to causing it to get tighter. Maybe if she could inch her was out of the shed someone might see her and offer to help her. She carefully moved her self back in forth until she fell onto her stomach. She then started to inch towards the door.

After what seemed like hours she was so close to the door. During her crawl across the dirt floor she cut her chin on a rock. She must be a sight. Her clothes would be covered in dirt, her bleeding chin covered with dirt. She glanced up at the door. Only a little more to go. But she could feel sleep falling over her like a heavy blanket she couldn't shake off. Her eyelids became heavy. She struggled to move only a little more before she gave into sleep.

When Kabuto awoke the next morning he saw Ayame collapsed on her stomach by the door. His eyes softened at the sight.

"Stubborn brat..." he said picking the girl up and laying her in the back in a more comfortable position. He tried to clean her up the best he could and healed the cut on her chin.

There was a knock at the door. Kabuto opened it to reveal an Anbu Black Op.

"Took you long enough." Kabuto said.

"Sorry...I ran into some trouble." the Anbu said transforming back into his original form.

Standing before Kabuto was another Kabuto holding a large red scroll. Kabuto accepted the scroll from his copy as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He tied a string to both ends of the scroll and slung it over his back.


	8. Chapter 8 Into the Snake's Hole

When Ayame awoke her whole world was moving, up and down and side to side.

"_Ugh...Not this again..." she thought._

She opened her eyes and looked up to ask Kabuto to slow down, but it wasn't Kabuto carrying her! It was an Anbu Black Op! She was saved! She then say what was lying ahead of them.

"No!" she screamed.

"I see you're awake." the Anbu said turning back into Kabuto, "Just in time too. We're home Ayame."

"No! Put me down! I wont go back there! I wont!" she screamed struggling against him, only to cause the binding around her hand and feet to get tighter.

"Ow..."

Kabuto carried Ayame into the building dug into the ground.

"_A snake hole..." she thought._

They then entered an area of the building Ayame had never been too. The hall way was lined with cells filled with prisoners. He tossed her into an empty cell and cut the binding on her hands and wrists.

"Orochimaru will see you soon." he said leaving the cell locking it behind him. As he walked away Ayame noticed the large red scroll on his back.

"_No! But how?!" she wondered. _

She looked around taking in her surroundings. She noticed most of the prisoners were men, who were mutated in some way or form. The men noticed her.

"Hey look guys! It's a little girl! Hey little girl! What are you doing here?" one guy said laughing.

"You're scaring her! Hey sweetie! Why don't you give us a show? We haven't had a girl here for a long time!"

"And you said I was scaring her."

Ayame clutched her knees close covering her eyes with her hair, trying to hide her tears from the other prisoners. All of a sudden the guys stopped talking. Ayame tensed up.

"_It must be Orochimaru!" she thought. _

"Ayame?" a familiar voice questioned.

She looked up and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing in there, Ayame? Why did you leave?"

"What do you think?! I ran away! I wasn't going to just sit here and let Orochimaru use me!" she shouted.

"Use you? What do mean? What's going on?" he demanded.

She crawled over to the bars and clutched them.

"Don't you know? I thought you were all a part of Orochimaru's elaborate scheme!"

"Orochimaru's affairs don't concern me. All I am here for is to get stronger so I can kill my brother. I have nothing to do with what ever he has planned for you."

"He killed my family!" she sobbed, "All for personal gain and now he needs to use me to gain more power. I don't know why he kept me alive... I can't even read the stupid scroll! I never got a chance to learn how to read or write the invisible messages...When he finds out the truth... I'll never see Rai again."

Sasuke was just about to say something when Orochimaru approached them.

"Sasuke, what did I say about conversing with the prisoners?"

Sasuke said nothing looking away from Ayame and Orochimaru.

"Welcome back Ayame. I missed you so much." he said in an eerie tone.

Ayame let go of the bars and glared at him staring to shake as he approached the bars. He held onto the bars and looked directly into her eyes.

"Now that you're here, let's get down to business. You are going to read the scroll for me or else."

Ayame tried to stop her body from shaking by rubbing her arms up and down. She gathered every last ounce of courage she had and said, "No."

"What did you say?!"

"I said no! I won't read the scroll to you."

His eyes widened in anger. His long serpent like tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Ayame's throat causing her air way to be crushed. She couldn't breath!

She reached her hands up trying to pull the tongue off choking and rasping for air. She could feel herself getting light headed, but before she could pass out Orochimaru removed his tongue causing Ayame to gasp for air, trying to get as much air as possible into her lungs. She rubbed her throat.

"I'm _not _afraid of you anymore, Orochimaru-_sama_." She gasped filling her voice with hatred.

She said that, but the truth was she was afraid. Orochimaru terrified her now and would always terrify her. After all these years she still shook in fear when he was around.

"Stop lying to yourself. You _are _still afraid of me." he said laughing, "Just look at yourself, you're trembling like a lost helpless kitten. But don't worry it'll all be over soon, all you have to do is read the scroll."

"I wont read it. What are you going to do to me? Kill me? As much as it might pain you to say, you need me. You cannot access that jutsu without me."

"Oh, my dear Ayame, there are many things that one can endure without dying."

Then Kabuto approached them.

"Lord Orochimaru."

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's just that we have a visitor."

He glared at Kabuto.

"Fine."

He turned back to Ayame and said in a low eerie voice, "Think about it."

He turned from the cell and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Let's go Sasuke. We need to get rid of this pest."

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, glancing back at Ayame, then followed Orochimaru and Kabuto out of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9 The First Time

A little while later Ayame finally stopped shaking. She laughed at herself, remembering the first time she came to this building. Even then she was quivering, it was only a few months after the layer had been finished. Her room would be added on a month later.

* * *

"This will be your new home, Ayame" Orochimaru said leading her into the snake hole.

Then a boy about 12 years old with silver hair and glasses approached them.

"Lord Orochimaru! You've returned! Did your mission go well?"

"It went well... How did the mission I assigned you go?"

"It went really well. I'll tell you about what I learned later."

"Alright."

The boy then noticed Ayame, who hid behind Orochimaru when the strange boy appeared. She was frightened of him, but most things ever since the incident occurred frightened her.

"Who's that?" the boy asked his master pointing at the girl, who failed at hiding.

"This is Ayame Hattori. The newest addition to our family..." Orochimaru said pulling Ayame out from behind him. She tired to escape from his grasp and hide again, but he held her firmly there. She then started to tremble.

"Ayame, this is Kabuto, you'll be rooming with him until a room can be made for you."

"But she's a girl! I don't want to share a room with a girl!"

"You'll do as I say!" he said firmly. He clutched Ayame's shoulder firmly with one hand and the scroll with the other.

Ayame winced.

"...Fine." Kabuto sighed.

"Good. Kabuto, I want you to show Ayame around the house and I want you to be nice to her. Ayame, I want you to play with Kabuto, he'll teach you everything you need to know, when I'm too busy to train you. I'm sure you'll become great... friends..."

He let go of Ayame and walked away with the scroll.

"So, Ayame is it?"

"Yes..."

"Well, come on."

"'Kay..."

She followed him to his room, which was average size. It had lots of books, a couch and a bed. The walls were pale green and the carpet was dark green. There also a desk that was covered with what looked like anatomy charts.

She walked over and looked at the charts.

"I'm a medical ninja." he explained.

"Do you think you could..."

"Could what?"

"Teach me medical jutsu..."

"Uh...sure..."

"Really?" she asked her eyes brightening. She had finally stopped shaking.

"Yeah...Um... You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. I wont make a girl sleep on the couch. Besides, it's only temporary and I'm not here all that often anyways. Lord Orochimaru sends me on missions a lot."

"I-um...Kabuto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

Rai did it! He infiltrated Orochimaru's layer. He wondered how his clones were holding up. He had to hurry because it wouldn't be long before it was noticed that an intruder was here and that Rai was not among his clones. So, Rai had to hurry.

He entered a long hallway lined with cells. He ran down the hallway glancing into each cell looking for Ayame. He glanced into one of the last ones and saw what he was looking for.

"Ayame!" he cried out.

* * *

Yeah...sorry that was short... .; More will be posted later.


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping the Snake's Hole

Wow...Sorry this took so long...

This is actually kinda a long chapter! I know! Amazing right?

I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this any ways.

Question: Should Ayame and Rai be together? Or should I make her be with one of the Naruto characters? State you opinion.

I'm gonna try to make their be conflict of love interest. I think Sasuke will like Ayame and Ayame and Rai like each other. Also I'm gonna toss in another OC into the mix that will cause conflict...

* * *

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke arrived onto the scene. There were five different Anbu Black Ops. waiting for them. Orochimaru summoned his sword, pulling out of his mouth. He clutched the sword in a ready position as the Anbu's lunged at him. Orochimaru struck them all with one swing of his sword.

Poof! They all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Clones!" Kabuto exclaimed.

A look of anger distorted Orochimaru's face. He turned around and started to run back to his prisoner. Kabuto hesitated for a second, but then followed after his master like a puppy.

Ayame rubbed her eyes. Could it really be Rai? It sounded like him and looked like him...but... It couldn't be Rai. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. Kabuto had told her that he poisoned Rai.

The hallucination Rai got to work picking the lock.

__

"Well this

is_ what I want..." thought Ayame, "So my mind is making it happen." _

Clank! The lock opened up. The hallucination Rai walk in the cell and pulled Ayame to her feet.

"Wow! This hallucination is really good!" Ayame said.

"Ayame...This isn't a hallucination. It really is me." Rai said.

Ayame looked into Rai's eyes. She gasped.

"It really _is_ you!"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Kabuto shouted.

"Ayame. Where do you think you're going?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Wait a minute. Didn't I poison you?" Kabuto questioned Rai.

"Yeah and I almost died too, but Tsunade-sama saved me."

"Tsunade...She always ruins my plans..." Orochimaru grumbled.

"I failed to kill you the first time, but this time I wont fail!" Kabuto said lunging towards Rai.

Rai moved dodging Kabuto's attack with ease.

__

"He's fast...Just what I'd expect from and Anbu..." Kabuto thought.

Ayame's eyes widened as she watched the two shinobi go at each other. They bounced off each other in a blur.

"Ayame...I don't want to hurt you. Now be a good girl and just give yourself up."Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama...A week ago I would have smiled and run over to you. Gladly giving myself up to you...The man...no...monster who I thought saved me, but in reality was the one who put me in that position! So, now...Orochimaru-sama. I'm going to fight you!"

"You stupid girl...You'll never be able to beat me."

"You're right...But I have to try and if I get out of here today, then I will train hard and get strong enough to beat you."

Orochimaru grinned.

"Well, I'll make sure you never get the chance!"

He lunged at Ayame. He was a blur. Ayame couldn't see where he went.

Orochimaru appeared behind her and grasped onto her long black locks.

Ayame winced.

"Let's see...What damage can I do without killing you... Hmmm I think I'll start be cutting off a leg... That way you can't run again."

Orochimaru grasped onto his glowing sword and prepared to cut Ayame's leg off.

"Ayame!" Rai cried.

"Pay attention to me!" Kabuto growled, cutting into Rai's arm with his glowing chakara hands.

Rai cried out in pain, his arm pouring out blood.

"Rai-kun!"

Ayame closed her eyes and did the hand signs Sasuke taught her, as she waited for Orochimaru's attack.

Ayame smiled as she felt the chakara crackling in her palm.

"Chidori!" She cried snapping her eyes open.

Orochimaru released Ayame's hair, jumping away. Ayame ran towards him, holding her arm down, just like Sasuke trained her.

Orochimaru acted fast. There was a sickening crack of bone. Orochimau had grabbed Ayame by the wrist and deflecting her attack by breaking her wrist.

Ayame screamed in pain. She fell to her knees and started to shake. Her eyes wide, tears flowing out.

"You're weak Ayame." Orochimaru said.

He kicked Ayame causing her to fall over. He then picked her up and threw her against the wall. Her mouth was full of blood. She spit it up and tried to stand up. Orochimaru kicked her again before she could stand again.

__

"I have to do something!" Ayame thought.

"Ayame. Catch." she heard someone say. She turned to see Sasuke tossing her, her kunai holster and shuriken bag.

She caught them and smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?!" Orochimaru demanded.

"I thought that this wasn't a fair fight, so I wanted to give Ayame a fighting chance. To make it more... interesting."

Ayame pulled out her ear plugs and placed them in her ears. She pulled out her other pair and lunged onto Rai's back. Kabuto and Rai had paused when Sasuke showed up.

Ayame placed the ear plugs in Rai's ears and pulled out her whistle.

She gathered up chakara in her mouth wincing as her wrist reminded herself of it being fractured.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto warned.

Ayame blew the whistle causing Orochimaru and Kabuto to being paralyzed.

Ayame got off of Rai's back and pulled out her ear plugs. Sasuke and Rai did the same. She bowed to Sasuke.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun."

"Why would you help us? Don't you work for Orochimaru now?" Rai questioned.

"I'm not helping _you_ or anyone else from the Leaf village for that matter. I'm helping Ayame, us orphans have to stick together." he said winking at Ayame, "As I told her earlier Orochimaru's affairs don't concern me... You ok Ayame?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing that my medical jutsu can't handle. Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"You two better leave before that jutsu wears off."

Ayame nodded.

Rain and Ayame ran out of the layer into the sunlight. They didn't stop running until they got across the border of the Land of Fire. Rai decided they need to set up camp for the night and Ayame decided she need to heal their wounds.

She first healed Rai's arm and then moved onto her self. She had healed her whole body and now sat trying to heal her wrist. She frowned as she tried to force her chakara to mend the bone.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked.

"My wrist...I can't seem to heal it..."

Rai took out a bandage from his back pouch. He then went to work wrapping Ayame's wrist. He then took another bandaged and formed a sling.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem..."

Ayame stared into the fire that Rai had made.

"Rai-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"...Um...Earlier... you called me Ayame..."

"So? That is your name..."

"You didn't use an honorfic."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"It's ok! I don't mind...I was just wondering..." she said her face turning red.

"Ayame. I care about you. I came all this way to rescue you."

Ayame closed her eyes and nodded.

"Ayame...I l-"

Rai felt Ayame's body fall against his own. She had fallen asleep. He brushed her hair or of her face and smiled. She had used up a lot of chakara healing them.


	11. Chapter 11 Return to Konoha

A short update... If you're lucky and I can steal the computer away from my sister then I'll post more.

I don't own Naruto. ^.~

* * *

After Rai rested for a while he picked up Ayame and decided to finish the journey home to Konoha.

When Rai finally reached Konoha it was still dark. Tsunade was taking advantage of the peace and quiet, sleeping on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed bursting into the office.

Tsunade snapped up.

"What?! Where?! What's wrong?!" Tsunade cried.

"It's Rai!"

"Rai Kabau? The Anbu Black Op?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He's back and he has Ayame with him. They're waiting outside."

"Send them in."

Rai walked in, looking better than how Tsunade had left him. Before he was pale and looked weak. He seemed much better now.

Ayame was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and stained with dirt and blood. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was cradling her right arm in a poorly made sling.

"Tsunade-sama...I-I'm so sorry!" Ayame started going on her knees, bowing, "It's all my fault. I was so easily deceived and couldn't even protect myself. I've caused you and the village so much trouble. I blame myself for the death of the Anbu, Kabuto killed. I feel guilty that I cared more about getting away from there than getting the scroll back."

"Ayame." Tsunade said standing up and walking over to Ayame.

Ayame closed her eyes preparing for the worse. She deserved it after all the trouble she cause. She was used to the yelling....When she would mess up back at the layer she would be yelled at and punished by Orochimaru.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for not protecting you better. I want to apologize to you for not doing a better job."

Ayame jerked her head up and looked up at the kind face of Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama....I never asked you to take on my burden. I don't deserve an apology."

"That's true, but Orochimaru is a former shinobi of this village, so it's our burden to bear. We have to stop any of his plans. So, it's ok that you didn't get the scroll, it's ok that you got captured. All that matters right now is that you're safe."

Tsunade helped Ayame up.

"After we're done here, come with me to the hospital and I'll take a look at your wrist. What happened to it anyways?"

"Orochimaru broke it when deflecting my chidori...."

Tsunade nodded and turned to face Rai.

"Rai...."

"Tsunade-sama....I apologize for my insubordination. Please punish me as you see fit." Rai said going down on one knee.

"Please don't punish Rai-kun. He was only trying to save me. If anything, punish me." Ayame begged.

"I'm not punishing anyone. Rai, you did a wonderful job on the rescue mission. Though you disobeyed me, I'll over look it this once....If it happens again...."

"It wont happen again. I promise." Rai said smiling standing back up.

"It better not... Rai, I have a new job for you. I want you to be Ayame's personal body guard. No mask, no anbu outfit. You're undercover as her friend. Ok?"

"Right."

"This ok with you Ayame?" Tsunade asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Ok, now let's go take a look at that wrist."

While Ayame sat waiting for the results of her injury she sat pondering. She had to list the facts. Ayame was weak, she knew that much and she needed to train. She knew that Orochimaru was going to kill her if he found out about the fact she lacked the skill to read the scroll. There was also a few unanswered questions. What did the scroll contain? Is Sasuke really on her side? If so why? He never seemed to like Ayame....As she thought about these and more Tsunade returned.

"The bones in your wrist a slightly in the wrong place. I'll set them and use a bit of chakara to mend them back together. Your wrist will be sore for a while and I suggest to limit it's movement, but it should be well in enough in a few days that you can go on a mission for us."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade wrapped Ayame's wrist up tightly, gave her some pain medicine and dismissed her.


	12. Chapter 12 Ramen& Training & Neji Oh My!

I have returned! Sorry i've been busy... I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda loner I think...than normal. I really wanted to make Naruto and Ayame connect. I will add now that their relationship will remain at friendship and only friendship.

But um if you have anyother idea for pairings I'd love to hear them.

BTW...I don't have ownership over Naruto....If I did I would kill the person who decided they needed so many filler episodes in the Anime.

* * *

The next morning when Rai went to pick Ayame up she was shocked. Rai was dress in black. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He stilled had his ninja gear with him, but it was weird seeing him with out the anbu clothing. Ayame giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rai asked.

"Even when you're not dressed like an Anbu, you still dress up for a mission."

He blushed.

"This _is_ my normal outfit."

Ayame smiled.

"Oh really?"

Ayame and Rai had decided to go and get some ramen. They were enjoying a nice quiet lunch at Ichiraku's when they heard a loud voice shouting.

"Hey! Old man Ichiraku!"

"Hey Naruto! Welcome back from your mission! The usual?" Ichiraku said as Naruto rushed into the ramen stand.

Naruto nodded. He then looked over at Ayame.

"Ayame?"

"Hi Naruto-kun..." she said waving.

"Great to see you! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Eating ramen," she said pointing to her half empty bowl.

"Oh, that makes sense...So, how have you been?"

"I've been ok."

"What happened to your wrist?!"

"I um....got into some trouble while you were gone. It'll be all good in a few days."

"It was Orochimaru wasn't it?"

She nodded sadly.

Naruto's hand went into a fist. He clenched it and frowned.

They sat in silence for a little bit while Naruto ate his ramen.

"Um....Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to train me!"

"What?"

"I'm so weak.... I need someone to train me....I need to get stronger."

She explained that while he was gone Kabuto showed up and took her. She told him about how when she fought Orochimaru she lost miserably.

"So, you see.....I need someone much stronger to help me get strong enough to if not defeat, but defend myself against him."

"Alright. I'll train you. We can get started after lunch."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Ayame placed a pile of money on the table.

"Lunch is on me," she said.

"Ayame...."

"It's fine. It's the least I can do for your help."

Rai and Ayame walked away heading towards Ayame's apartment to gather the gear she needed.

"Why Naruto? I could help you train." Rai said.

"It's not that I don't want you to train me, it's just that I think it would be better off if you were watching, that way you could react faster to an enemy."

"Oh....Ok...."

Ayame frowned. The truth was that she didn't want Rai to train her because she would be too embarrased. She really liked Rai and didn't want to be a burden...

* * *

"Ok, what do you already know?" Naruto asked Ayame.

"Well, I know the basic academy stuff. The only different things I know are medical jutsu and chidori."

"Chidori?"

She nodded.

"Sasuke taught me."

"How many times can you use Chidori?"

"Twice. When I have full chakara."

"So, you have a fair amount of chakara..... Hmmm.... I think we'll start off with the physical training, you know Tai jutsu. Then we'll work on some nin jutsu."

"Right."

One day after building up a sweat they rested on a large rock. They couldn't work really hard during those three days because of Ayame's wrist, but they got a lot done. He taught her the few things he knew and he even taught her the shadow clone jutsu along with the Uzumaki Barrage.

"So Ayame.... What's with the guy in black following you around?" Naruto asked pointing to Rai who was sitting in a tree reading.

"Oh Rai-kun?....He's my body guard. He's an anbu black op and we became friends."

"Oh that cool."

Then they just laid there slilently looking at the clouds.

"You really got the hang of those moves fast." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Thanks....I do ha-"

"Lee would be a better teacher for you with this Tai-jutsu stuff you know." Naruto interrupted turning his head toward her, letting the cool rock stop his sweat.

"He's that weird looking guy with the bug eyes and bushy eye brows isn't he?"

"Yeah. He may look goofy, but he's the best at Tai-jutsu." he replied turning his head back to the sun.

Naruto lifted his hand to the sky and flexed it out blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Well, you may not be the best Tai-jutsu teacher, but I think you're doing a fine job."

"You really think so?" Naruto said sitting up.

Ayame sat up and looked at him.

"Of course. I can tell already that I'm getting stronger. At this rate I might even get as good as Sasuke..."

She sighed remembering the last person who taught her something. Sasuke.... He was so confusing. One minute he was acting like a jerk another minute he was helping her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking right into her eyes.

Naruto was such a goof ball, but he was the nicest guy she knew....well after Rai of course. She wanted to tell him everything on her mind.

"I was thinking about Sasuke. He's so infuriating! One minute he's giving me the cold shoulder acting as if I don't exist, then the next he's acting like he's been my friend my whole life."

"I understand. Sasuke has always been like that. He acts all tough when in reality he's not so tough at all."

"Really? ....It was so weird.... When he first came there he avoided me like the plage, but once I over heard Kabuto telling him about how someone destroyed my whole entire village, he warmed up. He surprised me when he offered to teach me chidori. He never talked to me. He never even told me why he started to talk to me. Then Sasuke helped me escape from Orochimaru's layer. Orochimaru was furious."

Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise.

"I'm surprised at Sasuke. He usually wont help people....But now that I think about it...With you it makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see when Sasuke was little his older brother, Itachi killed his entire clan, except for him. Sasuke was devastated a vowed to take revenge against his brother. He left Konoha to train with Orochimaru to get stronger. It's my fault he left..."

"It's not your fault.... He left on his own to beat his brother..."

"Yeah, but he never would have know he wasn't strong enough if his brother and his organization didn't try to kidnap me."

"Oh wow! Why? What happened? Which organization?"

"They are called the Akatsuki."

"That Akatsuki? I heard Orochimaru mention them before."

"Of course. He used to be a member, that said you can see these are not good guys."

"Why you?...If I may ask..."

"Like you I have something some people desire. Only unlike you I wasn't born with this..."

He explained how he had the nine tailed fox inside of him and that the Akatsuki was after people who had the tailed beast inside them He told her that is what happened to Gaara.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" she gasped, "That must have been so awful. People were probably so mean to you...All this time you were the victim."

"It wasn't so bad. I made friends, and before that I trained so hard to get closer to my dream. Even now I chase after that dream."

"What is that dream?"

"I wanted to be Hokage, so I can protect all who I care about and so people will respect me, and not just see me as a weapon like the Akatsuki does."

"Sounds like a wonderful dream to me." she said smiling.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto!"

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto said facing his teammate who just arrived onto the scene.

"Hi Sakura-san." Ayame said moving away from Naruto. She could feel her face burning.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you both. I think she wants to send you on a mission."

"A mission?! But Ayame can't leave the village."

Sakura shrugged.

"Tsunade knows what she is doing Naruto, she _is_ the Hokage after all."

"Alright. Let's go Ayame."

"Ok. I'll be there in a sec. You go on without me."

"Alright."

Ayame stood there waiting until Naruto and Sakura left. As soon as they left Rai jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and walked next to her as they headed back to the village, trying hard not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"It's just.....You like him right?"

"Me? Like Naruto? No way!"

"Couldn't have fool me."

"Ok. Let me put things straight. I do like him, but I don't like him, like him." she said her face turning red.

"If you don't like him, like him then why is your face turning red?"

"Cause it was an embarrassing situation. I can tell that Sakura and Naruto like each other and Sakura scares me....I don't want her to think I'm going for her guy. Besides...he only likes me because I told him where Sasuke is."

"Oh, it's a good thing that you don't like him then..."

"Why?!"

"Cause you're really bad at flirting."

Ayame wacked him on the head.

"I am not bad at flirting! I may be out of practice, because there weren't many cute guys at the Sound Village...But I'm not bad at it!"

"So you were flirting!"

Ayame smacked him again.

When the got to the office Naruto and Neji Hyuga where waiting for them.

"Oh good you made it." Tsunade said, sitting behind her desk, "Ayame Hattori, this is Neji Hyuga. He and Naruto will be on the squad I've set up for the mission you will go on."

"Excuse me my Lady.....Do you really think it's safe for us to take her along with us?" Neji asked glaring at Ayame.

"Why Neji, why would you say that?"

"It's just that as her being a prime target for attack and from what I've heard...Incapable of protecting herself. I just don't think it would be a good idea. Why do _we_ have to protect her anyways?! She's not even from this village. Besides the point...Her wrist is wounded making her utterly useless."

"Hey! Don't talk about Ayame that way! She's not weak! I've been training her personally for a few days."

"Even more of a reason not to take her. We don't need another Naruto on our team."

"Listen hear you snob! Orochimaru was from this village so, anything he does that is bad _IS_ our problem you hear?!" Naruto said grabbing a hold of Neji's robe.

"That's enough!" Tsunade shouted.

Ayame winced at the Hokage's loud voice. Naruto let go and looked at Tsunade.

"But Grandma! He was making fun of Ayame!"

"Naruto! Shut your mouth!" Tsunade snarled glaring at the blonde, "Neji! It is not your decision to whom goes on the mission. It is mine. I choose Ayame for this _because_ she is a target. The more she moves, not staying in one place, the harder it will be for her to be captured again. Besides I thought you would like the challenge of protecting her. Also Naruto is right, Orochimaru's business is our business."

The room remained silent for a minute.

"....Tsunade-sama....What is the mission..." Ayame asked carefully.

"Right. Onto business. Your mission is to follow up on a report that I received about a possible siting of a member of the Kaku Clan."

Ayame's eyes went wide and looked at Tsunade in disbelief.

"The Kaku clan? But....That's impossible...." Ayame said.

"What? What's the Kaku clan?" Naruto questioned.

"The Kaku clan is the other clan that once occupied Sorottazousho along with the Hattori clan."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, "Ayame's right Grandma. That's impossible."

"So? What's the big deal?" Neji asked, "Why is it impossible?"

"When Orochimaru attacked Sorottazousho there were no survivors."

"So your sending us on this mission to see weather or not this is true. Am I right?" Neji said.

"Yes and Ayame's going along to confirm if the person really is from the Kaku clan."

Rai who had been silent the whole time spoke up.

"But Lady Tsunade. What if this is all a trap to get Ayame-chan again?"

"We're going to have to take that chance, besides that's why you'll be going too."

"Right."

"Good luck everyone. Oh and Neji?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"Ayame isn't as incompetent as you think."


	13. Chapter 13 The Significance of Chakara

Swrry it's been so long! Now you get to meet my new OC!!! I've been busy with school.... *sigh*

So enjoy, but remember that I do not own naruto. Imma gonna post a poll so please vote!

* * *

Somewhere in an unknow location in one of Orochimaru's layers:

"You know what your task is?" Orochimaru asked the figure standing in the shadows.

"Yes."

"You're to wait until Ayame is ready and then bring her to me. Alive. If you have to hurt her......Hmm....Knock yourself out. As long as she is able to read the scroll."

"Yes sir."

The figure left.

Orochimaru sat in his favorite chair the large red scroll on his lap. Kabuto stood on his left, Sasuke on his right.

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"I want you to follow him. Make sure he does what he was told."

"Of course."

* * *

So, the four ninjas were off to see if the report was true. Ayame sighed. She could already tell that Neji hated her.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Naruto asked as they hopped from tree to tree, Neji in the lead.

"He hates me."

"Who? Neji?"

She nodded.

"Nah! He's like that with everyone."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation back there, but I've spotted someone." Neji said glaring at the pair.

Ayame giggled as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji's back.

"I saw that."

"Stupid Byakugan...." Naruto mumbled.

"How far is the person Neji-kun?" Rai asked.

"Just up ahead. He or she is just sitting still. It's strange though...."

Neji stopped on the branch he was on. Everyone else stopped as well to listen.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Their chakara is bizarre. It's a different color than anyone else's chakara I've seen."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Most chakara is a shade of light blue, very close to white. There have been only a few cases when the chakara has been different. Those Sound ninja we fought when after Sasuke a few years ago, Naruto and......you Ayame."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Your chakara is a very pale purple color."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but paused. She thought about how both clans had a certain color they wore. The Hattori clan always wore purple and Ayame's chakara turned out to be purple too. So, did the color that the Kaku clan wore match up to their chakara color too?

"Neji-kun....What color is this person's chakara?"

"It's yellow."

Ayame eyes went wide. She rushed off ahead of the group to get to this person first.

"Ayame-chan!"

"Ayame wait! This could be a trap!" Naruto shouted after her.

She saw him instantly. He was dressed in a golden yellow ninja outfit. He had to be from the Kaku clan. His hair was black and went barely past his ears. She was just about to approach him when he vanished.

She flinched as she felt the cool metal of a kunai threatening to cut her throat.

"Don't move." the boy said, "What business do you have here?"

"Only a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you.....Are you a member of the Kaku clan?"

He paused.

"I don't see why this is any concern of the Leaf Village."

Ayame had forgotten that she had been wearing that headband lately.

"But.... Yes...I Ryuu Kaku am the soul survivor of the massacre at Sorottazousho."

Ayame bit her lips trying to prevent a sob from escaping. She was so happy.

"Ayame!" she heard Naruto voice cry out.

"Don't move, don't even think about harming Ayame-chan." That was Rai.

"Alright. I'll let her go."

He removed the kunai and Rai then removed his. Ayame turned around to face Ryuu. As she looked him over he placed his kunai back into his pocket.

It _was_ him! His brown eyes started into her tear filled eyes. His face was tan with a scar through his left eye brow. He aged well. She remembered when he got that scar....It was a time long ago...When Ayame's life was peaceful.


	14. Chapter 14 Childhood Friendship No Jutsu

Magical reappearing no jutsu! Hiyas. It's been a long time! lol

Soooo....Here's a chapter..

I don't own Naruto. Swrry!

* * *

It _was_ him! His brown eyes started into her tear filled eyes. His face was tan with a scar through his left eye brow. He aged well. She remembered when he got that scar....It was a time long ago...When Ayame's life was peaceful.

Ayame had just turned five and Ryuu was four. She wanted to go for a walk in the forest and Ryuu tagged along.

"Yuu Yuu-kun! Hurry up you're sooo slow!!!!" Ayame complained.

A young Ryuu was walking slowly behind Ayame. They weren't suppost to be out here, but Ayame really wanted to go out there.

"Ayame-chan.... We shouldn't even be out here. We're going to get in trouble."

"Don't be such a baby!"

It was starting to get dark and Ryuu was getting nervous. They were getting further and further away from the village.

"Maybe we should turn back...It's getting late... Our parents will be worried."

"Ryuu-kun..... I never get to leave the village.....This is my only chance to see the outside world."

"You shouldn't be leaving... You're Hattori-sama's daughter...How can you be protected when you leave?"

"I can take care of myself!"

Suddenly Ayame slipped, falling to the ground. She cried out in pain, clutching her left ankle.

"Ayame!"

"I'm ok! It's just my foot!" she said.

Ryuu didn't know what to do. He was too small to carry her back and he couldn't just leave her here. Ayame screamed, pointing behind Ryuu. He turned around to see a large man with a kunai in his hand.

"Move out of the way little boy. Miss Hattori and I are leaving."

"Why? What do you want with her?!"

"What do I want with her? Her father is the leader of your village and I can get a nice bundle of money out of him."

"I wont let you take her!"

He stood his ground blocking Ayame from harm. The man lunged at the small boy cutting a line through his left eyebrow. He knocked the boy senseless. Ayame's eyes filled with tears. Ryuu was out cold. The man was about to give the final blow when he was blocked by another man.

It was Toya Kaku, the head of the Kaku clan. He was dressed in a golden yellow jonin outfit and looked like an older version of Ryuu except he had emerald green eyes, while Ryuu had his mother's chocolate brown eyes.

He quickly finished off the man and turned to Ayame.

"Are you alright Oojo-sama?"

"Kaku-sama... I'm fine..... It's my foot.... Ryuu-kun needs help."

"Oojo-sama right now you are the priority. I have to get you back first." he said trying to hide the sadness in his eyes as he looked at his fallen(he obviously not dead...) son. Anyone could tell it would kill him to leave his son behind.

Tear poured down Ayame's face as she realized what Kaku-sama was going to do.

"Leave me behind. Save Ryuu-kun... He's my best friend....I wont tell Daddy..."

Toya hesitated. He couldn't leave behind Ayame, but his son...

Luckily he never had to make that choice. Another ninja showed up, he was dressed in a purple jonin outfit. Ayame's father had shown up.

"Daddy!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hattori-sama." Kaku-sama said bowing slightly.

Hattori-sama nodded back and turned to his daughter.

"Ayame...." He picked her up and held her tightly, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm ok.... My foot hurts, but that's it...." she explained pointing to her ankle, "I'm really sorry Daddy....I just wanted to go outside... I shouldn't have let Ryuu-kun come with me! But you should have seen Ryuu-kun, Daddy! He saved me distractin' that mean old man who wanted to steal me away."

Hattori-sama looked over at Kaku-sama who was holding his son.

"Kaku-san. Take your son home and hurry. He's done a great service to me and shall be rewarded. So, please take my daughters best friend home." he said smiling.

Toya nodded and left with his son.

Ayame hugged her dad tightly.

"I promise to never break the rules again!" she cried sobbing into his purple ninja outfit.

A week later Ryuu was released from the hospital and a party was being thrown in his honor. Ayame sat next to him and asked him about his wounds.

"They say the scar through my eyebrow will never fade away." he said proudly.

"Well I guess it's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"Our friendship and how we're going to get married someday!"

"What?!"

"Cause Ryuu-kun is _my_ hero." she said pecking him on the cheek with a kiss.

They were so young then......So naive....Ayame couldn't believe how much had happen after that day of happiness with Ryuu. She looked at Ryuu with a look of deep sadness.

"Ryuu-kun....You're not the soul survivor of the massacre." Ayame said smiling at her long lost friend.

"Ayame...Do you know this guy?" Naruto asked.

She nodded

"What are you talking about?! I returned to the village and not a soul was there...Everyone was dead....." Ryuu explained.

"You may not recognize me, but Yuu Yuu-kun, it's me, Ayame. Ayame Hattori."

He looked shocked when Ayame used his old nickname. No one celled him that except for Ayame...He wouldn't let anyone call him that when he thought she had died. Was this really her? Was Ayame really alive and right in front of him? He looked her over, for Ryuu was not the only one to have changed over ten years. It had to be her. Those deep blue eyes, that black hair she always wore in those ridiculous pig tails.... She was even wearing purple, the color of her clan.

"Is that really you Oojo-sama?"

She nodded.

He flung his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead." he whispered into her hair.

"I thought the same about you."

He pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. Wiping away her tears.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? My family and I searched for you everywhere."

"I was taken in by Konoha."she said pulling away from him.

She really didn't want Ryuu to know about Orochimaru just yet.

"What about you? How did you escape from the disaster?"

"My parents and I were away on village business. Your father wanted to see you off to your first day of school, so he asked my father to go in his place."

"Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but since the mission is over I really think we should be heading back to Konoha." Neji said.

"He's right. You should go." Ryuu said.

"Yuu Yuu-kun!" She exclaimed grasping his hands, "You should come with us! Come back to Konoha with us."

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on! You finally found another person from your village and you want to split up again? Who knows how long it will be until you see each other again." Naruto stated.

"He does have a point." Ayame said.

"Alright. I'll come."

* * *

more later! promise!


	15. Chapter 15 Crush, Crush, Crush!

Hi! Last time: Ayame realized that she had found her long lost friend Ryuu! ZOMG!

_I don't own Naruto....O.O_

* * *

They headed home with Neji and Rai leading and wth Naruto, Ryuu and Ayame behind talking up a storm. Ayame asked him about what happened to his parents. He told her that they both past on a few years ago. She felt bad for this and told him that she knew how he felt.

Rai glanced back at the trio laughing at a joke Ryuu told. Rai looked at Ryuu jealousy building.

"I don't trust him." Neji said taking the word right out of Rai's mouth.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think it's strange how right after Ayame returns to Konoha we get word of a Kaku clan member?"

"Yeah..."

"What's weirder still is the fact that right after Konoha looks for any information about either clan they get some almost right away."

"This is all true, but let's not ruin Ayame's happiness. Let's tell Tsunade our suspicion and allow her to deal with it."

When they returned to the village Ayame, Ryuu and Naruto waited outside while Rai and Neji reported what happened during the mission to Tsunade.

"I wonder what's taking them so long!" Naruto complained.

Ayame shrugged.

"It probably something important."

"Yeah like your Hokage deciding to kick me out of the village," Ryuu remarked bitterly.

"Oh! I'm sure that wont happen! Tsunade-sama is really kind......"

"Ugh!!!! I can't take it! I'm going to barge in there and ask what's taking so long!"

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame said reaching out for him as he headed for the for the door.

The door to the office opened, and out stepped Neji. He looked over at Ayame and Ryuu, glaring slightly at Ryuu.

"Lady Hokage would like to speak to you both."

Ryuu and Ayame moved towards the door and Naruto followed.

"You're not invited." Neji stated.

"Aw man!!!!"

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I'll meet you at the training ground after I finish here. That way we can continue my training." Ayame said giving Naruto a huge smile.

"Alright! Just don't take too long."

She nodded and entered once again into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm prepared to vouch for Ryuu-kun! He's the only person still alive from my village. Please let him stay!"

"Ayame. Let her speak," Rai said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ayame blushed.

"Sorry...."

"It's alright. Now Ryuu Kaku.... Why should I let you stay here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I have no village of my own and I'd love to make Konoha my home, since Oojo-sama will be here and I can teach her all of our clan's jutsu's. The ones my father taught me before he passed on.

"Madam I truly care about this girl. As a member of the Kaku Clan it is my job to watch over Oojo-sama. I failed to protect her in the past, but I owe it to her late father...."

"I've heard enough. You may stay, but if we catch you doing anything that would harm Ayame or the village I will personally escort you out of this village myself."

"Right." Ryuu said looking a little scared.

"You're dismissed."

Ayame and Ryuu gave a sigh of relief after they left the office.

"Oojo-sama, that was close. I though for sure I was a goner."

"Tsunade-sama isn't a cruel person. She's the Hokage, she just cares about her villagers."

Ayame stopped and looked at Ryuu.

"I have to go now. You can explore the village.....Um.... Met me outside of this building before dark, so I can take you to my apartment. You can sleep on the couch."

"Alright. See you then.....Ummm if I may ask....Are you dating that Naruto guy?"

"No!" she cried her face turning red, then her features went soft as she said, "He's just helping me train....He already has somebody...."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think there is someone else I like even more....."

"Who?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"It's a personal thing! I'm not going to tell you who I like and who I don't like."

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

Ayame stormed away from Ryuu. She stopped when she saw Naruto sitting on their rock with Sakura. This confirmed her suspicion about the pair. She took a deep breath and walked over to the pair. Naruto turned around and looked at Ayame.

"Hey Ayame! I asked Sakura to train with us today...If that's ok with you..."

"It's fine." she replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

As they trained Ayame got more and more frustrated. Not only was Sakura a good medical ninja, she was also a very good fighter.

She expressed this frustration to Rai when the trio decided to take a break.

"Ugh! I feel like I'm improving everyday, but as soon as I think I'm finally getting it SHE comes along and tears me back down."

"Don't get frustrated Ayame-chan. I think you're a wonderful ninja. Naruto and Sakura are going on a mission tomorrow and wont be back for a while. So, during that time you should train with someone else."

"Like Ino....or maybe Ryuu...."

"Or.... I could...."

"Thanks Rai-kun!" she said embracing him.

Rai blushed, placing his arms around her. Ayame let go and smiled at him.

"I better get back to training."

"Alright...Just be careful...."

"Aren't I always?" she teased.

She hurried back to Naruto and Sakura with a new boost of confidence.

_"Just wait and see. When you both get back I'll be stronger." she mused to herself._

After they finished training for the night Ayame convinced Naruto that she would be fine walking home alone.

"I've got Rai with me and Ryuu is waiting for me outside of the Hokage's building."

"Well if you're sure..."

"Positive."

"Alright... I'll see you both when we get back."

"Ok. Bye Naruto, bye Sakura. Good luck on your mission. I hope it's a success. I hope you find Sasuke...."

The pair waved at Ayame and Rai and walked away. Ayame and Rai then headed off to meet Ryuu.

And as Ayame requested, there he was waiting for them.

"So....How did the training go?" Ryuu asked as he followed Ayame to her apartment..

"It went well. But now I have no one to train with. Naruto is going away on a mission. I'm going to...." she start to say, but was interrupted.

"No need to worry! I'll train you Oojo-sama!"

"You will?!"

"Of course!"

"But uh-"

"I insist! I wont take no for an answer Oojo-sama!"

"Thank you Yuu Yuu-kun!!!

Ryuu smiled.

When they arrived at the apartment Ayame turned to say goodnight to Rai.

"'Night Rai-kun."

"Sleep well Ayame-chan."

Ayame went into the apartment followed by Ryuu.

"So....Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"That Rai guy...."

"No! I'm not going to tell you who I like!"

"Aw.....Oojo-sama.......Well I think he likes you."

"Who Rai?"

"Yes."

"No way! He's just a friend...."

A look of sadness crossed her face.

"He....He'd never like me....It's complicated.."

_"He's just doing his job..."_ she added mentally.

"I'm sorry Oojo-sama..."

"It's ok."

Ayame helped Ryuu get ready for bed, pulling out the couch and showing where the bathroom was located. It was after he was settled she headed off to sleep herself.

Ayame dreamt that night.

It was Valentines Day and Konoha was holding a dance! Ayame was dressed in a beautiful purple gown. Slow music started to play and everyone was pairing off. Sakura and Naruto were together, Ino and Shikamaru, but Ayame was alone. Left without someone to hold and to love....

Then suddenly Rai showed up and held out his hand. Ayame grasped it and was pulled into a waltz. She was happy, smiling and laughing. There was a tap on Rai's shoulder. Ryuu stood there.

"May I cut in?"

"Be my guest." Rai said.

So, Ayame and Ryuu danced for a while, only they danced to a more fast paced song, doing an untraditional waltz. When the music stopped Ayame was left facing both of the boys she had danced with.

"Ayame-chan..." Rai said.

"Oojo-sama..."Ryuu said

"Choose who you love," they said in unison.

"Is it I, the one who saved you from Orochimaru and continues to protect you?"

"Or is it me, the one who is your only connection to you village?"

"I can't choose..."

"If you can't choose..."

"Then you can't have either of us."

The pair stepped away from her and started to walk away.

"WAIT! Why can't I love you both?! Why are you making me choose?! Please! Please don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone."

Ayame sunk to her knees and started to cry. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

"Ayame....Why are you crying?" a warm voice of a woman who sounded so familiar.

Ayame turned her head to see an older version of herself, with emerald eyes holding her.

"Mom?" Ayame questioned.

The woman nodded.

"Oh mom! I'm so confused. I feel as if I don't commit myself to one guy I'll lose them both and end up alone."

"Sweetie....You only just reunited with Ryuu, he is not the same little boy you once played with. Get to know the new Ryuu and then make your decision. Also, just because you're not dating him doesn't mean that Ryuu will stop being your friend. You're confused. The only guys you've been around have been Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru. They haven't been nice enough to crush on and I'm not to sure if Orochimaru is a man....."

Ayame giggled at that thing about Orochimaru.

"Oh mom! I wish you were here! I need you now more than ever........"

"I know....I'm sorry....I wish I could be there too. Besides, you're not alone. I'll always be here in your heart and mind. Remember that you now have friends. I'm sure Ino would be willing to help you, even Tsunade might listen."

"You're right. Thanks mom. I love you."

"And I you.... I have to go now."

"Just a little longer?"

"I can't it's time for you to wake up."

"No!"

"It's time for you to wake up."

"Please don't go...."

* * *

End chapter


End file.
